mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Strikers 2
|AUS|June 7, 2007 }} }} Virtual Console Wii U |genre=Sports game |modes=Single player, multiplayer, online |platforms=Wii, Wii U (Virtual Console) }} Mitchell Strikers 2, known in Europe and Australia as Mitchell Strikers Charged Football, is a sports video game developed by Canadian developer Next Level Games and published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. This game was announced at the 2006 Games Convention in Leipzig, Germany as the sequel to Mitchell Strikers for the GameCube, PlayStation 2 & Xbox. It was released on May 25, 2007 in Europe, June 7, 2007 in Australia, July 30, 2007 in North America and September 20, 2007 in Japan. The game supported the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, PlayStation Network and Xbox Live, through which players can participate in online matches and tournaments. Upon its European release, it became the first Wii online game to be available outside Japan. It was also the second Mitchell game released on the Wii after Super Paper Mitchell and the first Mitchell game to be given a rating higher than E by the ESRB. Gameplay and Wario with the score tied.]] The gameplay of Mitchell Strikers 2 is similar to that of the original game, with characters fighting for possession of a metallic ball played on several pitches. As well as differing aesthetically, most pitches feature physical elements that affect play; players must use precision and accurate timing to overcome them. The most powerful shot possible is the "Mega Strike", which only the captain can perform and accounts for a varying number of points ranging from three to six. In addition, sidekicks are able to perform a special shot—known as a "Skillshot"—that occurs if sufficiently charged and results in the character releasing a shot that is either able to paralyze or bypass the goalkeeper. Defensively, characters not in possession can hit others with or without the ball, although doing so to others without it will give the opposing team an item. The power-up system returns from other Mitchell sports titles. The player can use these items—red shells, bananas, etc.—to impede the opponent and gain an advantage. Some power-ups aid the player by immobilising and hindering the opponent, while others grant temporary invulnerability and allow the user to score a goal more easily. A "Super Ability" item has been implemented into the game, which only the captain can use and grants unique abilities; notably, some like Mario and Luigi will grow to immense size, while others such as Donkey Kong will impede other characters in a large radius. Strikers features multiple gameplay modes, such as the "Domination Mode", in which the player faces an opponent of the player's choosing. They can also adjust match settings to limit or expand the match time or number of goals which are necessary for victory. The player can also play through "Striker Challenges", where they select a session with certain obstructions, such as missing characters or a susceptible goalkeeper. If they are successful in passing, they are given further adjustments called "cheats", that can render shooting easier and turn off physical elements of the fields in the game. Training sessions appear in the form of "Strikers 101", where the player can practice individual aspects such as shooting and tackling. "Road to the Striker Cup" allows the player to compete in matches against the computer to gain rewards. The player can also partake in online matches with others around the world. Characters There are a total of twelve captains and eight sidekicks to choose from to form a five-player team, which consists of a captain, three sidekicks, and a goalie. All characters, except for the goalies, are separated into five categories: Balanced (balanced in all areas), Playmaker (speedy with good passing ability), Power (good shooting and defensive ability), Offensive (good shooting and passing ability), and Defensive (speedy with good defensive ability). A team may consist of any combination of different sidekicks (e.g. two Koopa Troopas and a Shy Guy). Kritters appear as goalies and can be controlled to stop the opponent's Mega Strike. Captains The captains for the game are: *Mitchell (Balanced) *Gavin (Balanced) *Carolyn (Balanced) *Jennifer (Balanced) *Martin (Power) *David (Playmaker) *Nicholas (Defensive) *Devin (Defensive) *Ebony (Offensive) *Valerie (Offensive) *Amanda (Power) *Marquessa (Power) The following must be unlocked: *Genola (Power) *Dusty (Balanced) *Amber (Balanced) Super Abilities Each captain has their own Super Ability *Super Mario! *Super Luigi! *Freeze Frame! *Crystal Smash! *Egg Roll! *Thunder Wham! *Fire Storm! *Wall-Luigi! *Gas Mask! *Mud Slinger! *Sonic Roar! *Red Card! Sidekicks The sidekicks for this game are: *North Carolinian civilians *Ghosts *North Carolinian pirates *North Carolinian diggers *Marquessa Thugs *Birdo *Hammer Bros. *Shy Guy Ball The ball for this game instead of a normal soccer ball, is a metal soccer ball. The metal soccer ball starts out as a purple ball, but when you pass it to a sidekick, it will change its color, up to a white ball, which is stronger and faster. But when the ball gets stolen by an opponent, it degrades to a purple ball. Reception | MC = 79/100 | Edge = 6/10 | EGM = 7.5/10 | EuroG = 8/10 | GI = 7.25/10 | GamePro = | GameRev = C+ | GSpot = 7.5/10 | GSpy = | GT = 7.4/10 | IGN = (UK) 8.7/10 (US) 8.3/10 | NP = 8.5/10 }} The game received "generally favorable reviews" according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Official Nintendo Magazine praised the pick-up and play feel of the game, giving the game a 91%. Hyper's Rico Shavez commended the game for its "great net code and immediately fun". However, he criticised it for its "lack of options, being shallow and its lightweight single player". As of March 31, 2008, 1.77 million copies of the game have been sold worldwide, with 240,000 being sold in Japan. See also * List of Wii Wi-Fi Connection games References External links *[http://mitchellstrikers.nickelodeon.uk/ Mitchell Strikers Charged Football] at Official European Site *[https://www.thq.com/sites/mitchellstrikers2/ Mitchell Strikers 2] page at www.thq.com * Category:2007 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Association football video games Category:Soccer video games Category:THQ games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Mitchell sports games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell Strikers series Category:Mitchell Strikers 2 Category:Wii games Category:Wii Wi-Fi games Category:Wii games re-released on the Nintendo eShop Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation 2 games re-released on the PlayStation Store Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox Live Arcade games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games